


Dear Kim...

by ThePrettiestOfLights



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:05:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7886932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePrettiestOfLights/pseuds/ThePrettiestOfLights
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nilesy finds himself in a charity shop on a rainy day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dear Kim...

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ages ago and then never posted it.

Nilesy wandered around the charity shop, not looking for anything in particular. He was just bored, and it was raining like hell outside, so he planned to hide in the shop until it stopped. He hated the rain, especially in summer.  
He picked up a leather-bound notebook and flicked through it casually. The first few pages had been ripped out, but apart from that, it was blank and appeared well looked after.  
Nilesy flipped all the way to the back cover, and a yellowing envelope covered in owl stickers fell out. He picked it up and read the name on the front.

**_Kim Richards_ **

Someone must have left the envelope in the notebook when they'd given it to the charity shop. Nilesy couldn't help but be curious as to what was inside, so he sat down and opened up the envelope.  
Inside were four pieces of paper, neatly folded. Nilesy looked around quickly before unfolding the first one.

_22nd of November, 1999._   
_Dear Kim,_   
_Hey! How are you? I'm good, I just got back from that owl sanctuary I was telling you about in my last letter. It was amazing, there were so many different owls with really cool names, like Mr. Owl and Athena._   
_There was a baby one, who didn't have a name yet, so the tour guide let me name him._   
_Guess what I named him!_   
_Hoot!_   
_What? It was a male owl, I couldn't have named him Kim, that would be silly!_   
_Anyway, how's your new school? Have you made any new friends yet? If you haven't, I'm sure you will soon!_   
_My school is still okay, I guess. It's boring and lonely without you, but there's worse places to be, right?_   
_I have to go now, but I hope this one reaches you quicker than the last one did!_   
_Lots of love,_   
_Hannah xxx_

These letters were from 1999? Wow, that was a long time ago now, Nilesy thought as he folded the letter and pulled out the next one.

_11th of December, 1999_   
_Dear Kim,_   
_Hey, how are you? Sorry I didn't reply sooner, I've been really busy with school and stuff._   
_So, school update, there's a new girl in my class! Her name is Chrissa, and she's really nice. She sat next to me because no one moved into your seat after you left, so I'm looking after her and making sure she doesn't get lost or anything._   
_Also, exciting news, dad said we might be able to come up to Glasgow after New Years! Wouldn't that be amazing? I can't wait to see you again!_   
_I'm sending your birthday present with this letter. I hope you like it!_   
_Missing you,_   
_Hannah xx_

Nilesy smiled. He knew very little about these two girls, but he liked them a lot already. He put the second letter back before taking the third one.

_25th of January, 2000_   
_Dear Kim,_   
_Hey, sorry we couldn't make it last weekend. Mum got ill, so we'll have to come another time._   
_I told you about Chrissa, my new friend, a little while ago, didn't I?_   
_Well, I was wondering, you know our annual big sleepover in February, with Katie and Nina? Could we invite Chrissa too? She's super-duper nice, Katie and Nina like her as well, and I'm sure you'd love her. She really wants to meet you, and we think the sleepover would be a great time for you two to talk about comic books and TV shows and stuff._   
_How are you, by the way? I'm okay. I'm lucky I didn't get what mum had, it was an awful flu virus! Yuck!_   
_Love,_   
_Hannah x_

Nilesy got the feeling Kim was being replaced by the new girl, Chrissa. He felt incredibly sorry for the poor girl. He pulled out the fourth and final letter, but this time, it wasn't from Hannah. It was for her.

_1st of February, 2000_   
_Dear Hannah,_   
_Hey girl! I'm good, finally getting rid of the cold winter sadness and replacing it with spring sunshine!_   
_Do we have to invite Chrissa? I don't want to be rude or anything, but I don't know anything about her, and the annual sleepovers were my idea in the first place. It should just be for me, you, Katie and Nina, no one else._   
_It's a shame your mum got ill, but we can try and meet up again soon, right?_   
_I don't think we'll be able to do the sleepover until the end of February, because I'm flying out to Malaysia for two weeks with my parents to visit my family tomorrow! I can't wait!_   
_I promise to bring you back something owl-related, and you, Nina and Katie will all get some cool Malaysian food!_   
_Your best friend,_   
_Kim xxx_

Nilesy put the letter down sadly. The final letter had never been sent, meaning either it had been forgotten, or Kim had never been around to send it.  
Nilesy hadn't known these girls, hell, he still didn't, but he felt sorry for Kim, forced to move away, and then nearly pushed out of her friendship group by someone she'd never even met.  
"You read the letters, huh?" Came a voice from behind Nilesy. The charity shops owner, a broad-shouldered black-haired man with hazel eyes, was leaning against a nearby wall.  
"What? Oh, yeah, I- um..." Nilesy murmured.  
"Don't worry, that notebook has been here for longer than I've owned the place." The shopkeeper said. "Nearly everyone who comes across it reads the letters. They never buy it, once they've realised the original owner died."  
"Died? How?" Nilesy asked, feeling a stab of pain for these poor girls, who were probably a few years older than him by now.  
"How d'you think?" The shopkeeper asked. "Kim was killed in a plane crash on her way to Malaysia. She forgot to post the last letter before that. Her extended family donated a bunch of her stuff to this shop. That's all I know."  
Nilesy looked down at the notebook thoughtfully. "What about Hannah?"  
The shopkeeper shrugged. "Moved on with her life, I imagine." He walked back behind the counter without another word.  
Nilesy put the notebook back on the shelf and carried on wandering around the shop, looking at some cat toys for Lyndon. He decided he'd leave the notebook there, just in case a certain Hannah Rutherford found herself in a charity shop in Glasgow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really need to stop killing characters off but sadly it seems to be the only thing I'm good at


End file.
